


Ten pounds of Sausage in a Five Pound Bag

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Tight Pants, driving Arthur crazy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lost a bet. But it was worth every minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten pounds of Sausage in a Five Pound Bag

Merlin was driving him bonkers. Sharing a flat was one thing but Merlin kept wearing the tiniest pants Arthur had ever seen. Tight and bright and he couldn't look away. Bloody hell, it left nothing to the imagination and Arthur had imagined quite a lot.

It had only got worse in the last few days, too, with Merlin wandering the flat in smaller and smaller briefs. Arthur didn't say anything, though, just enjoyed the view although it was getting more difficult not to just tackle the git and ravish him right there on the lounge floor.

Letting out a little groan, trying hard not to get hard, Arthur turned back to his laptop. But as luck would have it, he could still see Merlin standing there, reflected in the screen.

The wanker was looking at a book, frowning down at it, but his hand was scratching at his hip, then his fingers wandered further south, and Arthur was going to die of want as Merlin adjusted his bollocks a moment – as if Arthur wasn't even in the room - before sighing and then closing the book with a snap.

At that, Arthur turned around. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't say something. "Is it a bet?"

Merlin looked up, frowning a little. "What?"

Arthur pointed down, toward the very tight pants. "The briefs. Did you lose a bet?"

Merlin's face broke into a grin, shrugging a little and then moving his hip as if uncomfortable. "If you like, I could take them off. Gwaine's always telling me that it's better for my health if I run around the flat naked." When Arthur just raised one eyebrow as if doubtful about such an idea, Merlin gave a little grunt, then pulled at the waistband. It didn't seem to help, just made his already obvious bits even more obvious. "Yes, I lost a bet. But don't worry. It's only one more day and then you won't have to be scandalized by my skinny, male body."

Rolling his eyes a little and trying not to grin, Arthur said, "I'm not scandalized. I just wondered how hard it was to pull them on."

Merlin adjusted the waistband again, then yanked at the leg opening, obviously trying to get more comfortable. It seemed a lost cause. "Easier than getting them off. The last few times, I almost asked for your help. They're impossible."

Arthur laughed at that. "Ten pound sausage in a five pound bag?" Then when he realized what he'd said, his face began to burn. "Wait, I mean… that didn't come out right."

"I'm flattered." Merlin's groin tilting a little forward for a moment, he looked a bit pleased with himself, but that turned into a grimace. He tugged again at the fabric.

Arthur nodded down toward Merlin's problem. "I'd be glad to help. Flat-mates code and all. We can't be having you pass out from crushed bollocks."

"I'd like to keep my bollocks, thank you very much." Merlin was now the one with pink cheeks. "It is getting a bit tight."

"I can see that." Even as Arthur was gazing at Merlin's very tight briefs, he was wondering how all that flesh, growing even as Arthur watched, could fit into something so small. "I saw you… ummm, adjusting earlier."

If anything, Merlin's face flushed further and his ears turned red. He looked quite adorable. "You were watching me?"

"You were hard to miss." At that, Arthur stood up, began to walk toward him. "So you have one more day with the bet? Gwaine's idea?" Merlin nodded, biting at his lip a little, wetting it in a way that had Arthur's heart racing. "Did he pick them out and tell you what day to wear them?" Another nod. "I can't imagine anything smaller than what you have on."

"You want to see?" Merlin sounded almost eager.

Arthur grinned, then with difficulty because it really was quite tight, pushed one finger into Merlin's briefs waistband and pulled him close. Arthur leaned over, whispered in Merlin's ear, "You could model them for me."

Merlin's eyes darkened. He was breathing fast, too, almost as fast as Arthur's racing heart. "I'd have to take these off first."

Merlin's grin was as smirky as a grin could get, challenging and intriguing and sexy as hell.

Arthur put a second finger inside the waistband, pushing down a little to find something warm and wet waiting there. He glanced down to see Merlin's hips moving as if seeking more than a fleeting touch.

The he looked up, brushed his mouth over Merlin's a moment before pulling back. "Want some help with that?"

"Oh, yeah." But he didn't really need to answer. Merlin's throaty groan as he dove into Arthur's mouth was answer enough.

\--------------------------------

Merlin never did put on that final pair of pants.

But Arthur did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Many thanks to my beta, camelittle. You rock, girl! 
> 
> I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
